What Started as a Movie Marathon
by DemonShuriken
Summary: Holmes, Watson, and thirteen hours of The Lord of the Rings. What could the doctor learn about the highly functioning sociopath?


Ah, brilliant new fandom. I absolutely adore this show. I hope I did it justice.  
><strong>Full Title:<strong> What Started as a Movie Marathon Ended with a Song  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 997  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own _Sherlock_ or its characters.

Note:Before anyone says anything, _Italicized_ and not in quotes are John's thoughts.  
><strong>Edit 126/12:** Silly me, who's been re-reading the original stories, called them "Holmes" and "John" here when they refer to each other by first names in this series. Duh! *headdesk*

* * *

><p>It was a dreadfully boring day. The sky was a dull grey, ready to pour rain upon London, and there was literally nothing to do. Or, at least Sherlock had thought. He hadn't had a case in two days, and his mind was ready to preoccupy itself by potentially blowing up the kitchen with one of his many experiments. Luckily though, John had taken it upon himself to keep the kitchen safe.<p>

"Hey Sherlock, want to watch a movie?" he asked his flatmate, who was currently staring out the window with a blank expression.

"That depends on what movie."

"How about _The Lord of the Rings_?" John suggested, digging through his DVD collection.

"Watch a movie about Tolkien's epic tale against the dark forces of Sauron, which in the first place was an analogy for the world wars? I suppose I could study the telling of history though the movie…yes, that sounds good, John."

Sherlock had almost instantaneously turned his attention to the television as his companion loaded the first movie into the DVD player.

Now, who would have thought that Sherlock Holmes, a highly-functioning sociopath who had probably numerous degrees in sciences, would be a fan of Tolkien's work?

"Glorfindel met up with Aragorn and the hobbits, not Arwen! That's completely wrong!" he half shouted.

"…Sherlock?"

"John, anyone who knows anything knows that Glorfindel met with them, and not Arwen. Arwen stays in Rivendell, awaiting the arrive of them, with her father, Elrond. Who directed this movie?" he asked, picking up the DVD case. "Peter Jackson? Well, he got it wrong."

John raised an eyebrow, "You've read _The Lord of the Rings_?"

"Of course I have."

"And yet, you don't know that the Earth revolves around the Sun..."

"Good god, John!" Sherlock cried, throwing his hands in the air, fed up. "Would you stop bringing that up? I told you, it doesn't matter to me."

John sighed, "Alright, Sherlock, alright. Lets just watch the movies."

Now, John didn't expect Sherlock to point out all the mistakes made in the continuity as he did. But, somehow, he didn't mind. John was a little bit of a Tolkien fan himself, so perhaps, this was how he could really begin to connect with his flatmate. Oh yes, his flatmate that kept severed heads in the fridge.

He silently prayed he could give some sort of sanity to the genius detective.

They began their little 'movie marathon' at two in the afternoon. Granted they took the necessary breaks for tea, food, and the like. They were also watching the special extended version. They began at one in the afternoon. They both remember Mr. Hudson's old grandfather clock two in the morning.

"We just watched _The_ _Lord of the Rings_ for thirteen hours," John muttered, looking from the credits rolling across the screen over to the detective.

"Yes, well, at least it took some boredom from the day," Sherlock shrugged.

John's slightly bloodshot and tired eye instantly regained their spark of energy as the good doctor glared,

"Thirteen hours, and all you can say is that it took some boredom out of the day?"

"You are testy when you're tired, John. I suggest you get some sleep now."

_I just spent watching movies for thirteen hours. What a waste of good time,_ John thought bitterly. He trudged off to his room and shut the door, not bothering to see that Sherlock do the same.

John was extremely lucky that the hospital had decided to give him the day off, after all, he had been picking up some of the slack. He was, however, displeased that his phone had gone off anyway.

**Wake up.**

**- SH**

_I'm going to kill him,_ John thought. Begrudgingly, he half rolled out of bed and trudged into their living room. He could easily see that Sherlock had not slept at all last night, well, technically earlier that morning. Though, despite the dark rims, those icy eyes were bright and full of energy.

"Why the hell did you wake me up? You're not doing anything, since you would have told me that we had a case in your text."

Sherlock smirked, "Very good, John. I see you're picking up on my habits."

"Yes well, we've only been living with each other for a few months now. I should be able to do at least that. But enough about your habits, or my habits for that matter, why did you pointlessly wake me up?" John asked again, more forcefully than he originally intended, then again, he was just waken up for no important reason.

"It wasn't pointless, I assure you."

_If he says 'make tea,' I'll strangle him,_ John idly thought. His companion said no more though. Instead, he gracefully picked up the nearby violin and began to play a familiar tune. One does not easily forget _The Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack. It was only the third time he had heard the detective truly play. He may be a highly functioning sociopath, but he invokes emotion and tells stories whenever he plays, and this time was no different. "The Riders of Rohan" had never been played like this before.

The original soloist was good, yes, but this…

John felt like he could have been right there next to the horse-lords, ready to defend Middle Earth and their King, in the plains of Rohan.

"Sherlock, where did you learn to play like that?" he asked quietly, after the violin was place back on the table.

"Mother forced me to begin playing violin when I was young. I saw no reason not to…enjoy myself while playing it, as hard as that is to believe," Sherlock quickly replied.

John raised an eyebrow of amusement. _So, he really can feel._

See what a thirteen hour movie marathon can teach you?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome. <strong>


End file.
